


Summer Lovin

by Theskycat101



Series: Summer Lovin [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Félix is gay, Heavily Hinted, Ice cream parlour workers??, M/M, Summar Lovin Au, Surfer stray kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theskycat101/pseuds/Theskycat101
Summary: Every morning this summer has lead to Felix wrapping a stripped apron across his waist, with a tiny hat on his head that he definitely hates. Every morning, he walks into an ice cream parlour at 6:30 am on the dot with bags under his eyes.Every morning, he nods to his equally tired coworker (Minho, he noted in the beginning of the summer) and gets ready for the day ahead.Because this is his job, this was what he was hired to do.---Felix along with Minho and Jeongin all work at an ice cream parlour for the summer. It's boring and not too excitable, until a few surfers catch their eye.





	Summer Lovin

Every morning this summer has lead to Felix wrapping a stripped apron across his waist, with a tiny hat on his head that he definitely hates. Every morning, he walks into an ice cream parlour at 6:30 am on the dot with bags under his eyes.

Every morning, he nods to his equally tired coworker (Minho, he noted in the beginning of the summer) and gets ready for the day ahead.

Because this is his job, this was what he was hired to do.

The only upside of this job is the money. Well, that and hot people walking across the boardwalk, occasionally dipping into the parlour for some frozen treats on a scorching day.

Felix typically strikes a conversation with Minho if there are any that catches his eye, most of the time, the other pulls him down a notch.

“You have low standards.” He’d say.

“Ouch.” Felix would laugh back, quickly shutting off as a family with kids who should be attached to leashes walk in.

“You got this one.” Minho calls-whispers? To him, walking to the other side where the girl Felix was checking out earlier definitely needed help. What a dick.

The ice cream parlour is nice, it holds a 70’s Milk bar aesthetic that can charm any person. Even those who claim they hated the 70’s (Felix hasn’t met anyone who has though, yet it’s inevitable.). With good air conditioning and comfy seats. Some say “Summer Lovin” is the jewel of the boardwalk and even those who work there don’t entirely disagree. It’s a good place to work in but some days can feel like a drag. Especially with days like today, where the only customers that come in are those who heard about the parlour online somewhere in the ‘must go to places to visit’ articles in scattered travel websites.

“Hey!” The bell hanging above the front door chimes.

Felix looks up from staring at some of the ice cream flavours, the owner Mr. Kim, tends to enjoy naming the flavours something new for the day. Today, blueberry cream is nicknamed Young Wings, dark chocolate chip is called District 9 and cotton candy is referred to as Awkward Silence.

“Hey Woojin.” Felix calls out to the other who entered the Parlour.

The man with a tall broad body fitted with a not so dry wetsuit smiles brightly. Kim Woojin is the son of the owner of the store, he has the smile of an angel but can be aligned to that knife cat meme. Is normally referred to by other workers of the store as ‘Mama Bear’ (Felix used to wonder why until Woojin scolded him for doing something stupid and falling in store). He steps forward, wet sandals quietly squelching as he does.

“Hey! Why do you never learn to dry yourself before going into the store! I just mopped!” Cries out another worker of the store from the other side of the booths tucked neatly by the jukebox.

Jeongin is the newest addition to the crew, he’s definitely the cutest and is normally referred to as the baby out of all of them. Yet everyone learned quickly they really shouldn’t cross his path.

“Ah! Sorry Jeongin!” Woojin can’t help but laugh.

“Your friends too!” Jeongin hollers back.

Felix didn’t take note the other two people in wetsuits entering the store and when he finally notices, he feels his heart skip a beat. One blonde, looking anxious staring at Jeongin from the door and the other dark brunette with soft curls that fitted his cute smiling face _very_ well.

“Ah sorry! We just came from the surf, Woojin said his dad’s ice cream parlour was the nicest place to hang around.” The cute brunette boy laughs.

The blonde one chimes in. “With a name like Summer Lovin I was already hooked.”

“If you were hooked why did you never make the trip to come here huh?” Woojin jabs at him, making a move to poke his stomach.

The blonde jumps back slightly laughing now.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s all fun and games when you don’t have to be the one cleaning the mess up.” Jeongin grumbles.

“Hey, you work here it’s your job.” Minho points at him from over the counter, slightly hesitating when Jeongin gives him a look.

“Yeaah, but I thought I could take a break from mopping wet floors today!” Jeongin whines.

“Keep working!” Minho calls out and Felix can’t help but laugh. Jeongin takes the mop and makes his way to the back of the store.

“You’re gonna lose a leg like that.” Felix comments, looking to grumpy Jeongin.

“At least I could sue him for it.” Minho mutters while sorting out the scoops, ready to take the new customers orders.

“Who said we’d snitch.” Woojin smiles the catlike smile he’s known for and Minho scoffs then smirks.

Felix absentmindedly watches as cute Brunette walks up to the ice cream display.

“What’s the scoop?” Felix lets out and gets his breath knocked out by the sudden laugh.

Cute Brunette taps the display, still with the smile, looking down at the options then looks back to him. Felix tries not to have an inner mental breakdown at a cute guy laughing at his stupid joke he greets customers with to get a reaction. Sure this is a reaction and he _likes_ that but he isn’t meant to want to physically drop to the floor when he gets one.

“That- is that company policy?” Brunette is still laughing, albeit more airy, as if he replays that greeting in his head just to laugh again.

“Nope. It’s a stupid joke to get people to laugh.” Minho chimes while taking the blonde’s order and Felix may want to strangle him.

“It’s _really_ good and it’s definitely worked on me.” Cute boy is still smiling and it’s still killing Felix.

Felix tries to look for Woojin very quickly, he needs to know this guys name or else he’d die. Instead though, Woojin seems to be M.I.A and Felix can only result to thinking he ran back out to check if their surfboards were still there or in one piece.

“Chaaan, they all look so good.” The blonde one whines while patting the brunettes back.

_“Chan._ ” Felix quickly and quietly notes in his head. Minho gives him a look that can only translate to ‘You’re so whipped it’s stupid’ and Felix could only pointedly glare back.

“I know Jisung, they have really interesting name’s too.” Felix watches where Chan points, noticing it was on vanilla. “Why’s this one called Hellavator? Isn’t it just plain Vanilla?”

“Boss thought it’d be interesting to call it that, it gets you through a journey even though it seems plain.” Felix explains and doesn’t focus on Jisungs small comment of ‘ _woah, his voice is so deep_ ’.

He does pay attention to the quick look Chan gives him, it’s not hard to since they were face to face. Both him and Minho could hear him whisper “ _Don’t be like that. But yeah it’s pretty deep_.” and share a look to each other. There wasn’t anything behind the look per say, the two of them just do that now when people comment on Felix’s voice (it’s happened too many times, please make it stop).

“So you’re admitting it’s Vanilla.” Chan smirks.

“Oh, I’m not admitting to anything.” Felix jabs back and smirks as well.

Minho quickly chimes in and Felix wants to internally scream. “So you guys getting anything or just gonna hang around the store and loiter.” 

“I want-” And Jisung trails off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to a mindless not idol au of the Stray kids boys. It stemmed from loving them but also wanting some fluff
> 
> Credits to @skyeeeew on twitter who helps me out with the au!!!! i love u v much.


End file.
